Changes
by Evandar
Summary: Second in the 'Going Home' Arc! Yusuke reflects on the changes that have occured over his years as a Spirit Detective. YusuKuwa, mentioned MPreg and HieiKurama, shonenai, fluff


**AN: **This is the second Fic, chronologically, in the 'Going Home' arc, and it takes place around the same time as 'Mate with Me?' I recommend that you read 'Mate with Me?' first because the events in this Fic won't really make much sense otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't make any money at all from these stories.

**Changes**

**By Evandar**

Yusuke Urameshi smiled as he leaned back in his beloved mate's arms. They were sitting in their room escaping the responsibilities of running a third of the Makai for a few precious moments. Kuwabara's large hands rested on the bulge of his swollen stomach, feeling the fluttering movements of their unborn child. He had been shocked when he had found out that some male demons could get pregnant and that Yusuke was one of them, but he had soon adjusted to the idea and was now glad that they could have children together.

Yusuke was happy too, but he couldn't help but wonder at how much things had changed over the past seven years. Before he had died for the first time, he had been going nowhere. His only future had been one of crime and, most likely, an early grave. It was ironic that he had only really started living after he had died.

Even though he complained about it a lot, becoming a Spirit Detective was one of the best things that Yusuke had ever done. He hadn't had much of a choice in the matter, but even so, he was grateful for the opportunity he had been given, not that he'd tell Koenma that.

If he hadn't been given that chance, then he could easily have gone back to his old life. He knew that he would have failed to graduate Junior High and would have gone on to a life of crime, and possibly an early death that he wouldn't have come back from. Kuwabara would have remained his rival too, instead of becoming his best friend, his lover, and his mate.

But they weren't the only people who things had changed for. Keiko had completely lost it when she had found out about Yusuke's, then just beginning, relationship with Kuwabara. She had slapped him, yelled at him, told him that he would regret his decision and stormed off in a huff. They still hadn't spoken, and Yusuke was still waiting for the regret to set in. She was studying law at a prestigious American university and he didn't miss her bad temper and her nagging in the slightest, although he did miss the girl who had once been his closest friend occasionally. He knew that in the long run, their relationship wouldn't have worked out; they were too different, and she had never approved of his demon side or his responsibilities in the Makai. As far as Yusuke was concerned, he had made the perfect choice in making Kuwabara his mate.

His mother Atsuko was still in the Ningenkai. She was still an alcoholic, but she had somehow found a decent boyfriend and a good job. Her boyfriend, Akira, was slowly weaning her off the alcohol and she was slowly getting better under his care. Yusuke liked the man and was more than happy to give them his blessings. The last time he was in the Ningenkai Akira had asked his permission to marry Atsuko, and after seeing how happy his mother was, Yusuke had given it.

Shizuru was fine too. She was enjoying her work, and the freedom that Kuwabara moving out had given her. She had also fallen in love with Yukina, but was far more subtle with her feelings than her brother ever had been; realising that it was unlikely Yukina would recognise human love for what it was, let alone be able to truly understand it.

Yukina lived in Genkai Temple for most of the year, only returning to the Floating Island for the important Koorime festivals. She was happy and safe in the Ningenkai and thanks to Genkai she would always have a place to live there; Genkai had named Yukina as the person who would inherit the temple after she had died. She had originally thought about giving it to Yusuke, but had changed her mind after he had settled down permanently in the Makai. This, of course, was fine with him.

He was happy. He snuggled against Kuwabara and turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss to his mate's jaw and nuzzle at his neck. Everything had turned out well, even for their team mates. They had received a visit from Hiei a few days ago, which was a rare occasion, and what they stoic fire demon had revealed had come as a surprise to them, but they had been pleased; Hiei had taken over from Mukuro and was planning to mate with Kurama. Whether or not the fox demon would accept Hiei's proposal, they didn't know, but if he did then only good things could come of it. Hiei clearly adored him; it had shown briefly in his eyes as he had told them his plan, and Kurama was the only one they knew of who could keep Hiei in a relatively good mood.

"What are you thinking about?" Kuwabara asked softly.

"Kurama," Yusuke replied. "I wonder how he's going to react to Hiei's proposal…"

"I don't know," Kuwabara sighed. "What if the Shrimp gets rejected?"

"He'll get mad and kill people?" Yusuke suggested, shrugging slightly. "I don't think that Kurama will turn him down, you know Fox Boy adores him."

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," Kuwabara murmured. Yusuke smiled and lifted his head again so that he could kiss his mate, and ended up turning slightly in his mate's arms so that he was in a more comfortable position without his swollen stomach getting in the way.

"It's funny how things have changed, isn't it?" Kuwabara said once they had pulled apart. "A couple of years ago, I would have beaten the crap out of anyone who suggested that I would be here with you, like this."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "But everything's changed for the better. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two kissed again, careful of their unborn son, and remained in each other's arms for a few minutes before they were interrupted by one of Yusuke's monks.

'Everything has changed,' Yusuke mused as he followed the monk down to the court room, his fingers entwined with Kuwabara's. 'And things will keep changing, but it won't matter because I'll be with Kuwabara, and he's the only thing that really matters.'


End file.
